Harry Potter et le Veela aux cheveux blonds
by madhatter hi-chan
Summary: Chapitre 5! TRADUCTION Résumé: Draco apprend enfin la vérité sur ses origines, fait qu’il attendait depuis cinq longues années. Mais que signifie ceci et comment cela va t il changer sa vie ? HP DM
1. Surprise pour un anniversaire

**Harry Potter et le Veela aux cheveux blonds**

_Surprise ! J'avais envie de fêter mon anniversaire avec vous donc je vous offre le début d'une nouvelle traduction. En plus, j'ai enfin une histoire de Veela à mon actif ! Youpi !_

**Disclamer :** Pour mon plus grand malheur, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à J.K. Rowling. L'histoire, elle, appartient à **brandnewsemester**que je remercie sincèrement pour son autorisation de traduction. Si vous avez une quelconque remarque ou question à lui adresser, n'hésitez pas à me la mettre dans une review, je transmettrais !

_En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture (laissez plein de commentaires, s'il vous plaît !)_

_Hi-chan_

Et je redis merci à **brandnewsemester**pour nous écrire une aussi bonne histoire !

**Résumé:** Draco apprend enfin la vérité sur ses origines, fait qu'il attendait depuis cinq longues années. Mais que signifie ceci et comment cela va-t-il changer sa vie ?

**Harry Potter et le Veela aux cheveux blonds**

**Chapitre un : Surprise pour un anniversaire**

Lorsque vint le seizième anniversaire de Draco, il était déjà Prince des Slytherins, deuxième meilleur élève de l'école, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et toutes les filles et même un certain nombre de garçons se pâmaient devant lui. Il en était conscient et l'utilisait pour parvenir à ses fins. Depuis l'âge de onze ans, Draco devenait chaque jour toujours plus beau. Et aujourd'hui il se réveilla encore plus séduisant, raison pour laquelle il ne quittait pas sa chambre, cela serait dangereux.

Draco avait toujours trouvé étrange de ne pas être déjà fiancé, non que cela le dérange bien sûr, mais son père lui avait également interdit de coucher avec quiconque. Il avait hésité à plusieurs reprises à rompre sa promesse, mais son père avait probablement une bonne raison.

Lucius lui avait promis de tout lui expliquer lors de son seizième anniversaire qui était justement aujourd'hui. Draco attendait donc impatiemment son père en arpentant sa chambre.

La direction qu'avait pris sa vie selon les voeux de son père était différente de ce à quoi il s'attendait et il avait attendu cinq longues années avant de savoir pourquoi. Pour éviter tout soupçon, Draco avait simplement dit qu'il était fiancé à une fille d'une autre école.

Alors que Draco était plongé dans ses pensées, il entendit une voix. « Je croyais Draco t'avoir appris l'importance de la patience. »

Draco se retourna et vit son père sur le pas de la porte. « J'ai été patient pendant cinq ans, Père. » répondit-il, d'un ton agacé.

Lucius s'en rendit compte mais laissa passer. « Je suppose que tu as raison. »

Draco, froissé, s'assit doucement sur son lit. Lucius étudia l'agencement de la chambre de son fils. Il avait payé très cher pour que son fils bénéficie de sa propre chambre et était satisfait du résultat. Le sol était d'une riche couleur acajou, coordonnée au grand lit et au reste du mobilier de la chambre. Le lit de Draco se situait en plein milieu de la pièce, ses baldaquins argentés étaient de la même couleur que les rideaux et sur ce lit reposait un édredon vert émeraude. Dans le côté droit de la chambre, était aménagé un petit salon avec un canapé et deux fauteuils noirs. Dans le côté gauche se trouvaient une grande armoire et une penderie. Il y avait aussi une porte qui donnait sur sa salle de bain personnelle. Lucius avait aussi demandé à ce que des fausses fenêtres enchantées soient installées étant donné qu'on ne pouvait en avoir des vraies dans les cachots où se situaient les quartiers des Slytherins.

Lucius reprit finalement la parole. « Es tu content de ta chambre, Draco ? »

«Oui, Père, c'est plutôt extravagant et tous les Slytherins sont jaloux. » répondit Draco avec un petit sourire.

«Très bien. »

« Alors, vas-tu enfin m'expliquer ? » demanda Draco.

"Oui, bien sûr." répondit Lucius tout en s'installant dans l'un des confortables fauteuils. Draco se leva de son lit et se rapprocha de son père.

"Tu dois t'être rendu compte que tu es un garçon très séduisant." Draco acquiesça. « Et que cela te permet d'obtenir certaines choses des autres. » Lucius s'arrêta un instant et vit les joues de son fils se teinter de rouge. « Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, il est naturel que tu utilises ce avec quoi tu es né. »

"Qu'est ce que cela a à faire là dedans, de toute façons ? » demanda Draco confus.

"Eh bien, tu dois avoir réalisé que tes cheveux clairs, ta peau très pâle et ta prestance ont à voir avec quelque chose. » déclara Lucius comme si c'était une chose des plus évidentes.

"Non, Père, je n'ai pas fait de lien avec quoique ce soit." répondit Draco embarrassé.

"Draco, tu n'es pas un Sang Pur." sortit brusquement Lucius.

Draco releva brusquement la tête. « Quoi ! » s'exclama-t-il un peu trop fort pour les goûts de son père.

"Garde le contrôle de tes émotions, Fils."

"Désolé," il s'arrêta, pensif. "Et donc, que sommes nous? Il est certain que nous n'avons pas de sang moldu. » demanda Draco alarmé.

"Non, bien sûr que non." Draco se détendit un peu en entendant ceci.

"Alors, que sommes nous?"

"Nous possédons du sang Veela, Draco."

"Mais… mais tu n'es pas un Veela n'est ce pas? Mère non plus. »

"Tu as raison sur ce point. Nous ne le sommes pas car nos gênes n'étaient pas assez puissants.

Draco pâlit encore plus, si tant est que cela fut possible. « Et cela signifie quoi ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

"Dumbledore ne vous apprend-t-il rien ici? Tu n'as aucun problème. Etre un Veela est plutôt utile. J'ai moi-même été déçu quand j'ai su que je n'aurais jamais des ailes. » continua Lucius.

"Des… des ailes?"

"Tout ira bien, personne ne les verra si tu ne le veux pas. En tant que Veela, tu es séduisant et tu peux obtenir ce que tu veux des autres quand tu utilises ton Allure. Tu auras des ailes que tu pourras cacher à volonté. Les Veelas sont de plus exceptionnellement intelligents et talentueux. » expliqua Lucius à son fils.

"Cela a l'air génial, mais pourquoi n'ai-je toujours pas été fiancé à quelqu'un ? »

Lucius reprit la parole. "C'est un autre point. Les Veelas s'unissent pour toute leur vie. Lorsqu'un Veela trouve son compagnon ou sa compagne, c'est presque instantané. Tu aimeras cette personne quoiqu'il se passe et elle t'aimera aussi. Tu ne pourras jamais t'unir à quelqu'un d'autre ou t'éloigner d'elle très longtemps. »

"Compagnon? Tu me fais ressembler à un animal, Père. Et comment cela se fait-il que je n'ai pas encore trouvé cette fille?"

"Ou ce garçon, Draco. Les Veelas sont insensible au sexe de leur compagnon ou compagne. Et tu n'as pas encore découvert qui c'était car il est très rare de le faire avant seize ans à moins que ton compagnon ou ta compagne soit plus âgée. Si cette personne est à Hogwarts, tu le devrais le découvrir rapidement."

Draco s'assit, essayant d'absorber ces nouvelles informations. « Y a-t-il autre chose que je devrais savoir ? » demanda-t-il.

"Les gens ont-ils été attires par toi aujourd'hui plus que d'habitude? » Draco acquiesça. « Très bien. Ton dos a-t-il été douloureux récemment?" Draco fit signe que non. "Bien, dès que tu as mal, il faut que tu ailles immédiatement voir Severus. Je l'ai mis au courant et il a tout préparé. » l'informa Lucius.

"Est-ce que mon compagnon ou ma compagne sera Veela ? » demanda Draco.

"C'est possible, mais pas forcément. Il y a plus de chance que ce soit un sorcier, une sorcière ou un Veela. Mais seulement parce que les autres créatures magiques sont encore plus rares. »

"Donc cela pourrait être un elfe ou un Sang de Bourbe?"

"Eh bien, pas un elfe. Ils ne s'unissent jamais avec les Veela. Mais il est possible que ce soit un Sang de Bourbe. Mais puisque tu es si pure et puissant, je pense que tu seras attiré par une personne toute aussi puissante que toi. » expliqua Lucius.

"Oh, d'accord." répondit Draco soulagé.

Lucius se leva. "Bien, je dois y aller, les affaires n'attendent pas. N'oublie pas de faire attention à ton dos et de tenir Severus au courant. »

"Merci, Père."

Après le départ de son père, Draco se leva, pensif. « Veela, » se dit-il à lui-même.

Avant qu'il ait pu penser plus, Pansy et Blaise firent irruption dans sa chambre. « Draco ! »

Draco avait le dos tourné et ils ne purent donc heureusement voir son expression de pure horreur à l'idée qu'ils puissent découvrir la vérité avant même qu'il ne leur dise. Il regagna le contrôle sur ses émotions et se retourna. « Oui ? » dit-il, levant un sourcil interrogateur.

"Que voulait donc ton père?" demanda Blaise.

Draco poussa mentalement un soupir. « Oh, ça. » Il eut une idée. Il activa son Allure et la dirigea vers ses deux amis. Instantanément, leurs yeux se mirent à briller et ils commencèrent à promettre le monde à Draco. Il la désactiva ensuite.

Pansy cligna des yeux, confuse. « Quoi ? »

Mais Blaise se mit à sourire. « Veela, hein ? »

Pansy eut le soufflé coupé. « Zut, » murmura Draco, « j'espérais que vous ne le sauriez pas. »

"Je reconnaîtrais cette foutue Allure Veela n'importe où." Il fit une pause. « Est l'un de nous deux ? »

Draco réfléchit, se concentrant sur ses sentiments. « Je ne ressens rien de différent près de vous, donc non. »

Le regard de Pansy alla de l'un à l'autre. « Qu'est ce qui se passe, Nom de Dieu ? De quoi parlez vous ? »

"Je suis Veela…" commença Draco.

"Et je connais quantité de choses sur eux…" continua Blaise.

"Donc il sait que les Veelas s'unissent pour la vie…"

"C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé s'il s'agissait de l'un de nous…"

"Parce que devenir mon compagnon ou ma compagne serait un honneur…"

"Dommage qu'il ne soit attire par aucun de nous." finit Blaise.

Pansy grommela, "Je suis surprise que vous ne soyez pas ensemble. Donc, attends, » dit-elle toujours confuse, « il se peut que tu t'unisses avec un mec ? »

"C'est apparemment possible," répondit Draco, désinvolte.

"Et cela ne te dérange pas? »

"Je dirais même que cette idée me rassure. »

"Je parie que ton compagnon est à Hogwarts et que tu peux le sentir. C'est pourquoi cela ne te dérange pas que cela soit un mec, puisqu'il doit l'être. » les informa Blaise.

"Que se passé-t-il s'il est déjà fiancé à quelqu'un?" demanda Draco un peu terrifié à cette idée.

"Non, Draco, ne t'inquiète pas. Si ton compagnon est déjà fiancé, les fiançailles devront être rompues. D'abord parce que c'est la loi, et puis parce qu'il n'y a aucune possibilité qu'il puisse vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre car lui aussi s'unira à toi pour la vie. Cela ne devrait être qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne puisse supporter d'être loin de toi. » expliqua patiemment Blaise.

"Draco, nous devrions faire des recherches à la bibliothèque, Blaise peut nous aider puisqu' apparemment, il en connaît un rayon." Draco acquiesça.

Après un silence, Pansy reprit la parole, « Donc puisque tu as loupé le petit-déjeuné à cause de ton père, vient avec nous pour déjeuner et assister aux cours de cet après-midi. »

"D'accord, mais je dois d'abord parler à Severus." répondit-il.

« OK, on te retrouve là-bas » lui dit Blaise

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"N'utilisez pas ça avec moi, M. Malfoy. » marmonna Severus dès que Draco pénétra dans son bureau.

Severus n'avait même pas levé le regard des copies qu'il était en train de noter. Draco, à contrecœur, éteignit son Allure. « Vous n'êtes pas affecté ? » dit il avec une moue d'enfant déçu.

"Bien sûr que si. J'ai juste appris à y résister." ricana Severus.

"Ah." murmura Draco déçu.

"Es tu ici à cause de ton dos?" demanda Severus, levant brièvement le regard.

"Draco s'assit sur l'une des chaises devant le bureau. « Pour l'instant, non. C'est juste que je ne connais rien sur les Veelas et que je me demandais quels livres regarder. »

Severus lâcha sa plume en soupirant et regarda Draco. « Tu veux dire que l'incapable qui donne les cours de DCFM n'a toujours pas abordé le sujet ? » demanda-t-il, n'y croyant pas.

"Non, nous n'en avons jamais parlé." Il réfléchit avant de reprendre. « Mais Sev, ils n'appartiennent pas aux Forces du Mal, n'est ce pas ? »

"… Chaque année, je demande le poste à Dumbledore. Je présente tous les points positives j'en connais un long rayon en défense; je lui ai dit que je surpasserais les professeurs que nous avons eu auparavant et qui ne viennent que pour une année. Mais non, à chaque fois il trouve quelqu'un d'autre et me répond que je suis plus qualifié pour enseigner les Potions. » grommela Severus à lui-même. Puis il s'adressa à Draco, « Non, ils ne font pas nécessairement partie des Forces du Mal, Draco. Mais vous auriez du aborder le sujet en quatrième année. Bien que je puisse en blâmer ce crétin de Cornelius et cette incapable d'Umbridge… » continua-t-il.

"Professeur?"

"Désolé. Maintenant je sais que tu t'inquiètes de savoir si tu devras faire partie des Forces du Mal mais tu n'as pas à te faire de soucis car je peux t'assurer que tu n'y appartiendras pas. » informa-t-il Draco.

"Comment pouvez vous en être sûr ? »

"Je le sais car seuls des sorciers maléfiques peuvent devenir des Veelas maléfiques. Tu es du côté des Forces de la Lumière, même si tu as été élevé pour appartenir aux Forces du Mal. Tout se passera bien. »

"Mais Père semblait excité de savoir que j'étais un Veela qui allait obtenir son héritage… »

"Il n'est pas maléfique, contrairement à ce que tu penses, je le vois changer de côté avant même que tout soit fini. Je pense qu'il a simplement suivi le côté le plus puissant au début, mais qu'il réalise maintenant son erreur. » expliqua Severus avant de sortir un parchemin de son bureau. Il y écrivit quelques mots puis tendit le parchemin à Draco. « Tiens, voilà les titres de quelques livres qui sont à la bibliothèque. J'ai aussi mis ma signature pour que tu puisses aller dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque. »

Draco prit le parchemin. « Merci. »

"N'oublie pas de faire attention à ton dos." Draco acquiesça.

Il quitta la pièce et alla déjeuner. Pansy et Blaise se demandaient probablement ce qui lui était arrivé. Il remerciait Merlin de les avoir. Ils étaient si souvent avec lui qu'ils étaient protégés contre son apparence normale. (à savoir lorsqu'il n'utilise pas ses pouvoirs de Veela)

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle, il se rendit compte que nombre d'étudiants le scrutaient. Il eut envie de courir, mais c'était indigne d'un Malfoy et il garda le même rythme.

Il entra dans la Grande Salle et s'arrêta. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il av&ait reçu son héritage qu'il était devant autant de personnes. Un certain nombre d'étudiant l'observaient. Il marcha rapidement vers la table des Slytherins et s'assit entre ses deux meilleurs amis qui reçurent des regards jaloux et meurtriers des gens autour d'eux.

À l'opposé de là où il se trouvait, quelqu'un fut frappe par une vague de nervosité qui ne lui appartenait pas.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Note de la traductrice:**

Lorsque l'auteur a commence l'histoire, elle ne savait pas quand était l'anniversaire de Draco. Elle avait besoin de l'avoir car elle pensait faire commencer la fic au début de la 6 année.

Pour indication, dans la conversation entre Draco et Severus, je passe du « vous » au « tu » et inversement selon le formalisme de la discussion, le sujet abordé, l'attitude des personnages (Draco qui s'adresse à son parrain ou à son professeur), il ne s'agit donc pas d'une erreur de ma part.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Alors ? vous en avez pensé quoi ? J'espère que cela vous a plu. Donnez moi vos remarques et commentaires ! Si vous avez une question à poser à l'auteur, posé la dans une review et je transmettrais !

A très bientôt !

Votre toute dévouée Hi-chan


	2. Potions

**Disclamer :** Pour mon plus grand malheur, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à J.K. Rowling. L'histoire, elle, appartient à **brandnewsemester**que je remercie sincèrement pour son autorisation de traduction. Si vous avez une quelconque remarque ou question à lui adresser, n'hésitez pas à me la mettre dans une review, je transmettrais !

**Author's Note: **'……' indiquent les pensées…

**Résumé:** Draco découvre un secret sur ses origines. Mais qu'est ce que cela implique réellement et comment cela va-t-il influencer sa vie ?

Voilà enfin le chapitre deux d'Harry Potter et le Veela aux cheveux blonds… j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier. Les réponses aux reviews se situent en fin de texte et ce pour la dernière fois, après, je répondrais directement aux reviewers. Donc pensez à me laisser vos e-mails pour que je puisse vous répondre, MERCI.

Prochain chapitre de traduction à paraître : Interactions chimiques. Ainsi qu'un petit one shot spécial nouvel an avec un HP DM…

N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos remarques et encouragements, cela m'aide beaucoup ! A ce propos, je ne sais pas comment faire pour vous remercier : vingt et une reviews pour le premier chapitre ! C'est absolument GENIAL ! Mille mercis ! Continuez comme ça !

Excepté ceci et avant que je vous laisse à votre lecture : JOYEUX NOEL et BONNE ANNEE à TOUS !

Hi-chan

**Harry Potter et le Veela aux cheveux blonds**

**Chapitre Two  
Potions**

"Je savais que je n'aurais jamais du sortir de ma chambre…. C'était une mauvaise idée. » Grogna Draco, la tête dans les bras avant le début du cours de potions. Il s'était assuré que Blaise et Pansy s'asseyaient à côté de lui, au plus grand désappointement du reste de la classe.

"Draco, la situation n'est pas si catastrophique que ça." Lui murmura Pansy.

"Eh si."

Soudainement le professeur Snape entra dans la salle de classe, faisant claquer la porte, puis il donna immédiatement les consignes pour le cours à venir. « Aujourd'hui, vous allez vous rendre utiles. Nous allons faire des potions calmantes car le stock de l'infirmerie est au plus bas et que je n'ai pas autre chose à vous faire faire. C'est pourquoi je tiens à ce que vous tous réussissiez votre potion. » Il jeta un regard mauvais à Neville. « Je vais vous laisser choisir votre binôme _sauf_ pour messieurs Malfoy et Potter qui vont travailler ensemble. » finit-il en souriant sadiquement.

Draco s'en décrocha la mâchoire. Il savait combien son parrain détestait Harry, mais devait il pour autant se venger à son détriment à lui ?

"Désolé mon pote." Murmura Ron à Harry.

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute, quelque chose a du l'énerver tout particulièrement." Lui répondit Harry.

Harry ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la table de Draco après quelques minutes où les deux ennemis s'étaient fixés du regard en silence. Aucun d'eux ne voulait changer de place, mais Draco était borné, presque plus qu'Harry. Quand il arriva à sa nouvelle place, Draco avait déjà sorti le chaudron qu'ils allaient utiliser.

"Va chercher les ingrédients, Potter." Lui ordonna Draco, ne levant même pas le regard de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

"Pourquoi es tu toujours aussi casse pieds, Malfoy?" demanda Harry.

"Pardon? Je suis très poli envers toi, et tu devrais t'en estimer heureux." Répondit Draco, cynique.

"Je ne suis pas l'un de tes très nombreux elfes de maison auquel tu peux donner des ordres. Lève ton cul de snob coincé et va les chercher toi-même. » Repris Harry, les bras croisés.

"Comment saurais tu quelque chose sur les elfes de maison? A moins que ton Précieux Parrain en ai laissé derrière lui. » Ricana Draco.

Un éclair de peine traversa le regard d'Harry, mais il repoussa rapidement ce sentiment. Son regard se mit à luire de fureur. « J'en connais un certain nombre, dont un qui appartenait à ta famille. Il m'a confié ne pas pouvoir supporter ta vue et avoir du partir à cause de ça. Il travaille maintenant ici ; je parie qu'il glisse diverses potions dans ta nourriture. » Répondit Harry du tac au tac, souriant en voyant l'éclair de peur traverser un instant le regard de son ennemi.

"Ne me donna pas une raison de te lancer un sort, Potter. Nous savons tous deux comment ça finira. » Répliqua Draco.

"Oui, tu te mettrais à bondir comme un petit furet blanc." Dit Harry, pouffant de rire.

"Potter…!" commença Draco.

"Pourquoi vous battez vous? Cinq points en moins, Monsieur Potter. Ne prenez plus la parole à moins que cela ne soit nécessaire, sinon, vous aurez une retenue." Gronda le Professeur Snape.

Draco sourit, "Maintenant, Potter, va chercher les ingrédients avant de te récolter une retenue avec Snape."

"Pourquoi irai je?" demanda Harry, se rasseyant.

Draco le regarda étrangement avant de répondre, "Parce que si tu n'y vas pas, on ne finira jamais et on aura tous les deux une sale note. »

"Je te garantie que quoique je fasse, je me taperais une mauvaise note, alors pourquoi me fatiguerais je ? » répliqua Harry jouant avec sa plume.

"Si je la fais, il ne pourra pas te recaler. »

"Si, justement, tu le sais parfaitement bien et tu en profites. »

"Va chercher les ingrédients et je m'arrangerais pour que la potion soit parfaite afin qu'il ne puisse pas te pénaliser." Déclara Draco, presque suppliant.

"Non, je n'irais pas, je pense que pour au moins une fois dans ta vie, il faut que tu te lèves et que tu ailles les chercher. »

"Mais c'est sale. Mettre mes mains dans ces bocaux poussiéreux… je refuse." Répondit Draco, dégouté.

"Eh bien dans ce cas, échoue avec moi." Dit Harry tout en souriant, croisant les mains derrière la tête et s'adossant à sa chaise. Il aimait vraiment cette dispute avec Malfoy. Il était presque certain de gagner à la fin.

"Potter."

"Oui?" demanda t il innocemment.

"Vas y… s'il te plait."

"Ahhh, je sais combien cela a du être dur pour toi de dire ça… Mais non, vas y donc, toi. » déclara Harry, entêté. Il regarda alors la pendule réalisant qu'ils pourraient peut être finir s'ils commençaient immédiatement. Harry fut pris d'une hésitation. Il pouvait faire la potion seul et peut être se planter ou ne rien faire, gagner ainsi contre Draco et avoir du temps libre.

"Mais je n'ai jamais rien rate auparavant. Et je n'ai jamais été dans la réserve où se trouvent les ingrédients. Je… je ne sais même pas quoi faire. »

C'était trop gros pour qu'Harry laisse passer ça. Il devait en tirer parti. « Eh bien, il y a une première fois à tout, n'est ce pas ? »

"Potter! Je te devrais une faveur, ce que tu veux…"

Harry haussa un sourcil interrogateur. « Faveur? Et quel type de faveur ? »

Draco ouvrit la bouche, surpris. « Qu'est ce que tu insinues ? Que je te fasse un certain type de… faveur ? »

Harry se mit à rire, "Tu as toi-même dit que tu me ferais une faveur, donc ça pourrais très bien être ça. »

"Ne soit pas aussi bête, tu sais bien ce que je voulais dire. Tu laissais sous entendre qu'il s'agirait d'une faveur sexuelle… » Répondit Draco, dégoûté.

"Je ne sous entendais absolument rien. Il me semble que c'est ce que tu voudrais que je veule. J'ai bien vu comment tu me regardais. » Le titilla Harry.

"Tu es dégueulasse, tu le sais, ça?"

Harry ricana et regarda à nouveau l'heure. « Tu ferais bien de regarder ça, » commença t il, satisfait. « Le cours est presque fini, de toute façon tu vas échouer. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux, "Quoi!"

"Je t'avais dit que tu aurais du aller les chercher… tu ne m'écoutes jamais." riposta Harry, secouant la tête.

"Bien. Apportez moi une fiole de la potion que vous avez preparé." Déclara le Professeur Snape à la classe.

Draco regarda Harry, comme pour lui demander quoi faire.

"Eh, ne me regardes pas comme ça, Snape me hait. Tu devrais aller lui parler si tu veux arriver à quelque chose. »

Draco lui jeta un coup d'oeil furieux avant de se lever pour aller parler à son parrain. « Sev', Potter et moi n'avons pas fini notre potion. »

Le Professeur Snape regarda Draco, surpris. "Et jusqu'où êtes vous allés ? » demanda t il.

"Eh bien, nous n'avons même pas commence. Vois tu, Potter ne voulais pas aller chercher les ingrédients et… »

Le Professeur Snape coupa la parole à Draco. « Et pourquoi n'y es tu pas allé ? »

"Eh bien, je ne l'ai jamais fait avant. » répondit Draco, honteux.

"Tu veux dire que tu es mon meilleur étudiant mais que tu n'as jamais appris à chercher tes propres ingrédients ? Comment espères tu faire des potions plus tard ? » Draco haussa les épaules. « Retenue jeudi soir. Potter et toi viendrez ici faire votre potion. Vous comblerez mutuellement vos faiblesses. Merlin sait qu'il en a beaucoup."

Draco soupira et se dirigea vers Harry. Pendant qu'il discutait avec le maître en potions, le reste de la classe était sortit. « Vraiment, merci, Potter. Maintenant, nous avons tous les deux une retenue jeudi soir pour faire cette potion. »

« A qui la faute ? »

« A toi. » répondit Draco, borné.

« Oui, oui… tu penses ce que tu veux, Malfoy. »

Harry retourna directement à sa salle commune après le cours de Potions. Il ne restait que peu de temps avant le cours de Métamorphoses, mais il se doutait que Ron et Hermione devaient l'attendre là bas.

"Harry, te voilà enfin. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pendant le cours?" demanda Ron à Harry dès qu'il l'aperçut.

"Malfoy et moi n'avons pas fait notre potion. A vrai dire, nous ne l'avons même pas commencée. Snape nous a donc filé une retenue jeudi soir pour la faire. » Répondit Harry, s'asseyant sur un des fauteuils, soupirant.

"Et pourquoi ne l'avez vous pas faite, Harry? Elle était très simple, vous n'auriez pas du avoir de problèmes à la faire. » Déclara Hermione.

"J'en avais marre que Malfoy me donne des ordres et j'ai donc refusé d'aller chercher les ingrédients. J'ai alors appris qu'il était incapable d'aller les chercher. J'ai decidé de ne pas lâcher le morceau et en plus, Snape aurait de toute façon trouvé quelque chose à redire à mon travail. » Dit Harry en souriant.

"C'est brillant, Harry!" s'exclama Ron.

Hermione secoua la tête. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre tout en écoutant Ron et Harry discuter de ce qui s'était passé. « Les garçons, c'est l'heure du cours de Métamorphoses. Je ne veux pas qu'on arrive en retard." Dit elle en se levant.

"Bien sûr que non!" répondit Ron en faisant un clin d'oeil à Harry.

Harry tenta désespérément d'étouffer son rire alors qu'Hermione leur jetta un regard plein de reproches.

Draco décida de sécher le cours de Métamorphoses parce qu'il voulait en savoir plus sur les Veelas et comptait donc faire des recherches à la bibliothèque. Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait dit à McGonagall. Et il y comptait bien. Mais la vraie raison était qu'il ne voulait pas se retrouver face à Potter. Pas seulement à cause du coup que lui avait fait ce dernier pendant le cours de Potions mais aussi à cause de ce que _lui-même_ avait fait.

Draco avait commence par demander normalement à Potter d'aller chercher ces foutus ingrédients. Mais Harry avait refusé et Draco n'avait pas voulu laisser passer ça. Il avait alors utilisé son « Allure » de Veela afin de faire obéir Harry. Seulement, étrangement, cela n'avait pas marché. Ça avait étonné Draco puis l'avait perturbé et lui avait presque fait peur. La seule personne avec laquelle il aurait aimé jouer restait insensible à son charme de Veela.

Après avoir déposé ses livres dans sa chambre, Draco se dirigea vers la bibliothèque afin de trouver des réponses à ses questions. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi _tout le monde _était affecté par son « Allure » _sauf _Potter. Plongé dans ses pensées, Draco rentra dans quelque chose… ou plutôt dans quelqu'un, le faisant tomber ainsi que de nombreux livres.

"Granger."

"Malfoy." Répondit elle, ramassant rapidement ses livres en une pile, le livre de Métamorphoses en haut de la pile.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais à ne pas être en cours ? Je croyais que tu ne séchais jamais. »

"Je ne sèche pas. J'ai l'autorisation du Professeur McGonagall… » L'informa t elle.

"Pour aller à la librairie?" demanda Draco, amusé.

"J'ai une recherche à faire."

"Quel type de recherche nécessiterait sept livres ou plus?" demanda Draco, suspicieux.

Hermione lança simplement un regard furieux à Draco. Et il n'apprécia pas du tout, il décida donc d'utiliser ses nouvelles capacités. « Eh bien ? » demanda t il à nouveau.

Hermione ne fit que rouler des yeux. « Pourquoi te le dirais je ? Et puis en quoi ça te regarde ? »

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, son "Allure" ne marchait pas. « Tu as raison, je n'en ai rien à faire. »

À ces mots, Draco lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque comme en était son intention première. Cela frisait le ridicule. Potter puis Granger ne semblaient pas affectés par son « Allure ».

'_Eh bien Snape ne l'était pas non plus. Granger lit sans arrêt, peut être a-t-elle trouver comment y résister dans un livre.'_

'_Peut être, mais qu'en est il de Potter? Il ne lit pas ou du moins certainement sur le point de savoir comment résister à l' « Allure » des Veelas. Pourquoi le saurait il ?' _Draco fronça les sourcils à cette idée. Un première année passa devant lui, lui jetant un regard interrogateur.

Draco lui lança un regard furieux. Le jeune garçon poussa un cri et s'enfuit en courant. Oh, combien il aimait le pouvoir qu'il avait sur les autres.

Draco arriva rapidement à la bibliothèque et commença à chercher les livres sur les Veelas. Il dut chercher pendant au moins une demie heure avant de pousser un grognement frustré, faisant sursauter quelques Hufflepuffs qui s'empressèrent de ramasser leurs affaires et de partir.

"Comment cela se fait qu'il n'y ait PAS un seul livre sur les Veelas dans cette foutue Bibliothèque? Même pas dans la _Réserve _? » Se murmura Draco.

Une pensée le frappe soudain. "Granger." Elle venait tout juste de sortir de la bibliothèque avec une pile de livres. Elle avait même eu l'autorisation d'un prof, ce qui signifiait probablement qu'elle avait eut accès à la Réserve.

Elle pouvait très bien s'être rendue compte que Draco était un Veela, mais ce qui l'étonnait était la _raison_ pour laquelle elle avait éprouvé le besoin d'emprunter _tous _les livres sur ce thème. A moins qu'elle soit tout de même affectée par les traits Veela de Draco. Ça ou elle voulait trouver quelque chose avant que Draco ne l'apprenne. Tout ça dans le but de pouvoir avoir le dessus. Il avait tant de questions auxquelles il _aimerait _avoir des réponses. Si au moins il avait quelques livres…

S'apercevant qu'être à la bibliothèque ne lui procurait que frustrations, il quitta la pièce et rejoignit sa salle commune.

"Drake, où étais tu?" demanda Pansy en le voyant traverser la salle commune pour regagner sa chambre.

"Nulle part." Il n'était pas d'humeur à parler.

Alors qu'il approchait de sa porte, il sortit un de ses cheveux de sa poche, effleurant la poignée de la porte avec. La porte reconnut le propriétaire du cheveu et le laissa entrer. C'était ainsi que l'on pouvait pénétrer dans sa chambre. Il fallait posséder un de ses cheveux, ce qui faisait qu'il était protégé car les cheveux de Draco ne tombaient jamais et il devait les arracher, ce qui était très douloureux.

Sitôt qu'il eut ouvert sa porte, Draco eut le souffle coupé.

**Fin du chapitre**

Et voilà pour ce chapitre 2 ! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié… même s'il finit en queue de poisson… mais rassurez vous, la suite viendra ! Bref, merci de m'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas : Q'une petite review ou deux font un auteur heureux…

A très bientôt !

Hi-chan

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Onarluca **: tant mieux si il te plaît… pour répondre à tes questions : l'histoire est encore en cours et elle compte seize chapitres à ce jour. Et rassures toi, je compte bien continuer la traduction jusqu'au bout, le seule chose c'est que je ne sais pas combien de temps cela me prendra. Oui, c'est un HP/DM, j'espère que tu en es contente. Encore merci pour ta fidélité…

**Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami** : disons pour l'instant que notre très cher survivant cherche plus les noises qu'autre chose, mais cela ne va pas durer…

**Hannange**, **kiara1589**, **Vert emeraude**, **Amy Keira**, **YUKI-CHAN**, **la-shinegami**, **namasta**, **Flore Jade****, gotika** : je suis ravie de savoir que vous aimez et j'espère que vous continuerez à suite la fic… ce chapitre a-t-il répondu à vos attentes ?

**Thealie**: normalement, l'histoire ne prend pas en compte le sixième livre… ce chapitre est il à la hauteur de tes espérances ?

**tchaye**, **Vif d'or**: adoré ? tant mieux et merci pour les compliments…

**crystal d'avalon** : pas nouveau ? oui, bien sûr, mais je crois que ça fait toujours plaisir d'en lire, non ?

**Noeru** : chic ! chic ! chic ! nouveau lecteur assidu ! Bienvenue dans mes écrits…

**Miss Zabini** : ta réflexion est…. Bien évidemment la bonne… Cadeau… voyons voir… le prochain chapitre en avant première… une illustration… je ne sais pas… à toi de me dire.

**Arven San** : pour l'instant, cette traduction n'est publiée que sur FFNET, mais je devrais aussi la mettre sur mon groupe yahoo ainsi que sur le site de l'écurie des shets (daenis.free.fr si je ne me trompe pas) quant à la suite, la voici…

**Phenix Vela Black** : pas mal ? seulement ?

**Akina **: rassures toi, je ne compte pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin… donc tu n'auras pas de raison de tomber dans le coma… et pour le Veela, je crois que celui qui apprécie le plus d'en avoir un est… Harry !

**Griffounette** : eh bien… tu viens de la lire ! Ne pleure pas…


	3. Découvertes

**Disclamer :** Pour mon plus grand malheur, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à J.K. Rowling. L'histoire, elle, appartient à **brandnewsemester**que je remercie sincèrement pour son autorisation de traduction. Si vous avez une quelconque remarque ou question à lui adresser, n'hésitez pas à me la mettre dans une review, je transmettrais !

**Author's Note: **'……' indiquent les pensées…

**Résumé:** Draco découvre un secret sur ses origines. Mais qu'est ce que cela implique réellement et comment cela va-t-il influencer sa vie ?

J'ai affreusement honte… je fais paraître ce chapitre bigrement tard… J'espère que vous me pardonnerez … (chibi eyes…) mais j'avais des circonstances « atténuantes » : les examens universitaires et la préparation des dossiers (marre de la paperasse) … quoiqu'il en soit, voici un nouveau chapitre que je viens tout juste de finir de traduire… j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes (je ne l'ai pas fait relire par ma bêta lectrice pour pouvoir sortir rapidement le chapitre) … je ne vais pas vous faire patienter plus longtemps, PLACE AU CHAPITRE ! Bonne lecture…

**Harry Potter et le Veela aux cheveux blonds**

**Chapitre Trois  
Découvertes**

_Sitôt qu'il eut ouvert sa porte, Draco eut le souffle coupé._

"Comment diable as tu réussi à rentrer dans la chambre qui m'était réservée? » demanda Draco à l'intrus assez brutalement. Draco était nerveux. Personne n'aurait du pouvoir rentrer dans la pièce à l'exception de son père et de lui-même. « Et en plus, comment as-tu réussi à traverser la salle commune sans te faire repérer ? »

Harry fit un sourire en coin puis montra la cape d'invisibilité de son père. « Entrer dans ta chambre n'était pas si dur. Je veux dire que je n'étais pas surpris A/ que tu ais ta propre chambre et B/ que l'accès soit protégé par quelque chose de bizarre. J'ai entendu Parkinson et Zabini parler de prendre des cheveux et de ta chambre. J'ai donc pu logiquement en déduire la solution. » finit Harry triomphant.

"Eh bien félicitations Potter. Mais cela ne me dit toujours pas _comment_ tu as pu entrer. Comment as-tu pu te procurer un de mes cheveux ? C'est loin d'être logique. » demanda Draco impatiemment.

"J'en ai trouvé un sur ma cape plus tôt dans la journée. Nous étions ensemble en Potions si tu t'en souviens ; il a du tomber et se retrouver sur ma cape. » expliqua Harry en souriant.

Draco fit un signe négatif de la tête. « Non. » répliqua-t-il lentement. « Cela est impossible. T'es-t-il déjà arrivé d'ouvrir un livre, Potter? Un veela a des cheveux spéciaux qui ne tombent pas comme ceux des sorciers normaux. » dit Draco comme si cela était évident.

"Veela, hein? C'est une information _très_ intéressante. Et à voir ta réaction, peu de gens doivent le savoir. » répondit Harry en ricanant.

Draco dégaina sa baguette, mais Harry n'était pas un ignorant et il dégaina rapidement la sienne. « J'ai plus d'expérience que toi… tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que cela soit aussi facile… » déclara Harry.

"Ecoutes, je veux simplement savoir pourquoi tu es là Potter. Et comment diable as-tu pu récupérer un de mes cheveux ? Je ne comprends pas. _Je_ suis supposé être le seul à pouvoir le faire. » demanda Draco d'une voix geignarde d'enfant. Harry pouvait voir qu'il commençait à être sérieusement agacé.

"Tu as raison sur un point; je ne l'ai pas trouvé sur ma cape. Je l'ai pris sur ta tête. »

"Je répète que tu n'es pas censé pouvoir faire ça." Répondit Draco qui s'énervait et croisa les bras.

"Eh bien, ne me demande pas comment je l'ai fait; je ne savais même pas que tu étais un veela jusqu'à ce que tu me le dises. » dit Harry tout en regardant Draco qui était plongé dans ses pensées et baissait sa baguette. "_Expelliarmus_!"

"Potter!" Harry essaya de ne pas éclater de rire alors que Draco faisait une petite crise de nerfs. "Je n'allais pas faire quoique ce soit! Je cherchais seulement des réponses… rends moi ma baguette!"

"Tu as été le premier à dégainer et si tu ne l'avais pas fait, la mienne ne serait pas sortie. Tu semble apprendre beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui, n'est ce pas ? » déclara Harry à Draco tout en s'installant sur un des confortables fauteuils de la pièce.

"Qu'est ce… que tu penses… être en train de faire ? » demanda Draco époustouflé par l'aplomb de Potter qui pénétrait dans sa chambre, volait sa baguette et ensuite s'installait comme s'il vivait ici.

"Eh bien, j'étais fatigue d'être resté debout à t'attendre pendant plus d'une heure. D'ailleurs, qu'est ce que tu faisais ? » demanda Harry tout en s'installant plus confortablement.

"Je suis allé à la bibliothèque pour… Potter, DEHORS!" cria Draco en montrant la porte du doigt.

"Tu aurais au moins pu ne pas me crier dessus. » dit Harry calmement alors qu'il examinait la baguette de Draco.

"Pourquoi devrais je être poli avec _toi _? Tu es entré par effraction ici et tu as volé ma baguette. Tu es vraiment un petit… » Draco s'arrêta en voyant Harry marcher vers lui en pointant sa baguette en direction de sa tête.

"La raison est très simple: c'est moi qui ait le dessus. »

Draco croisa les bras. "Comme sit u pouvais me faire quelque chose."

Harry haussa un sourcil, "Tu veux essayer?" demanda-t-il.

Draco lança un regard furieux à Harry avant de soupirer. « Non, je ne veux pas. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu rends les choses aussi difficiles. Tout est de ta faute et je veux simplement savoir savoir ce que diable tu peux vouloir de moi. »

"D'accord… de toute façon, cela commençait à devenir ennuyant." Répondit Harry. Il se dirigea vers la porte mais Draco le retint par le poignet qui tenait la baguette et tira Harry vers lui.

"Tu ne vas même pas me dire pourquoi tu t'es pointé ici? Pourquoi tu as eu besoin de 'm'honorer' de ta présence ? » s'enquit Draco contrarié.

Harry haussa les épaules, "Je ne l'avais pas vraiment prévu…"

"Avais tu d'ailleurs ne serait ce qu'un raison d'être ici en premier lieu, Potter ? »

Harry répondit d'un large sourire. Il leva ensuite sa main libre vers le visage de Draco et ce dernier pensa un instant qu'il allait lui caresser les cheveux. Mais une seconde plus tard Harry tenait dans ses doigts un cheveu blond devant les yeux de Draco.

"Quoi! Je n'ai rien senti du tout! Comment as tu fais?" demanda Draco complètement confus.

Harry fit un sourire en coin puis sortit de la pièce tout en empochant le cheveu. « Je n'ai même pas la réponse à ta question. » répliqua-t-il en s'assurant bien de laisser tomber la baguette de Draco qu'il avait auparavant empochée sur le sol avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Draco soupira puis décida qu'il ferait mieux d'aller se coucher.

Quand Harry rentra dans sa salle commune, il vit Hermione entourée de nombreux livres sur les veelas.

"Hermione," commença-t-il se dirigeant vers elle tout en marchant prudemment afin d'éviter les livres et parchemins éparpillés, « Pourquoi as-tu autant de livres sur les veelas ? » demanda-t-il curieux.

"Eh bien, j'ai une théorie…" répondit elle tout en écrivant quelque chose sur un parchemin.

"As tu tout verifier seule?" demanda-t-il.

"Mmm" répondit elle d'un air absent.

"Oh, c'était donc ce que Malfoy cherchait." Pensa Harry à haute voix.

"Quoi?" demanda Hermione soudainement intéressée par ce que disait Harry.

"Je l'attendais afin de pouvoir lui parler à propos de quelque chose et il a mis trois plombes à arriver. Il a commencé à dire quelque chose à propos de la bibliothèque quand je lui ai demandé où il était. Il semblait d'ailleurs énervé par quelque chose. » expliqua Harry tout en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

"Il cherchait des elements sur les veelas, n'est ce pas?" demanda-t-elle excitée. Harry acquiesça. « C'est un veela, il te l'a dit, hein ? »

"Oui bien qu'il ne l'ai pas vraiment voulu. Il l'a en quelque sorte laissé échapper au milieu d'une crise de nerfs. » Il s'arrêta, « Pourquoi ? » interrogea-t-il en la fixant du regard.

"Je le savais!" Elle éclata de rire. "J'ai emprunté tout les livres avant qu'il n'arrive. C'est parfait. »

"Je suis complètement perdu."

"J'ai eu une intuition. Avec cette 'Allure' que Malfoy semblait posséder, j'ai eu un doute et j'ai voulu verifier avant qu'il ne puisse le faire."

"Quelle 'Allure'?" demanda Harry confus.

"Celle de Malfoy, Harry." Il regarda Hermione d'un air interrogateur. "Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il est devenu beucoup plus attirant depuis son anniversaire?" continua-t-elle. Harry rougit. « Eh bien, au moins tu n'es pas aveugle. » Elle fit une pause. « Tu n'as jamais senti un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il était près de toi et ensuite pensé que tu devais être devenu fou ? »

"Pas plus que d'habitude."

"Tu veux dire que tu t'es toujours senti comme ça?"

"Je suppose que oui d'une certaine manière. Comme lorsqu'enfant j'ai voulu être son ami, mais il a insulté Hagrid ce qui m'a rendu furieux. Mais malgré tout je voulais toujours faire sa connaissance. Puis peut être que cela a changé en quatrième année. » expliqua Harry avant de réaliser combien il devait paraître stupide à dire cela.

"Tout le monde se sent attire par lui maintenant, je ne sais pas comment était la situation avant. Attends, pourquoi étais tu dans sa chambre ? »

"J'ai appris qu'il avait sa proper chambre et j'ai voulu aller voir comment il était installé."

"Comment as tu réussi à entrer?"

"J'ai pris un de ses cheveux."

Ses yeux s'élargirent d'étonnement. "Tu n'es pas cense pouvoir faire ça!" s'exclama-t-elle.

"Draco a dit exactement la même chose… je ne comprends pas ! »

"Maintenant, je suis heurese d'avoir emprunté tout les livres avant que Malfoy ne puisse le faire. »

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce qu'il ne doit pas savoir pourquoi tu as pu lui 'arracher' des cheveux. »

"Pourquoi donc?"

"Je pense que tu vas le prendre légèrement mieux que lui…" Elle soupira puis fixa Harry du regard. « Seul un veela et son compagnon peuvent arracher des cheveux de la tête du dit veela. Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen possible. »

"Donc tu es en train de dire…" il s'arrêta. Hermione acquiesça. Harry soupira et prit sa tête entre les mains.

"Il n'y a pas moyen d'y échapper?" demanda Harry même s'il était presque certain de la réponse qu'il allait recevoir.

"Eh bien, puisque tu es un sorcier 'normal' pour autant qu'on le sache, tu as le choix: tu peux décider d'ignorer Malfoy même si cela lui coûtera très cher. S'il ne t'avait jamais connu, il ne ressentirait pas de douleur, mais il t'a vu et côtoyé. Si tu ne le laisses pas t'aimer, il pourrait en mourir. » Expliqua-t-elle sombrement.

"Sentirai je quoique ce soit? Je veux dire, si je choisis de refuser cet état de fait… »

"Non, tu n'es forcé en rien. Mais je doute que tu veuilles avoir sa mort sur la conscience, même si tu n'en es pas entièrement responsable. Il changera, Harry. » Sympathisa Hermione tentant de le réconforter. « Il va tomber amoureux de toi et les choses vont changer. »

"M'aimera-t-il volontairement?" demanda Harry le regard dans le vide tout en essayant de ravaler la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge.

"Je n'en sais rien. Personne ne connait la réponse à cette question. Mais il sera oblige de te desirer, de cela je suis sûre. Bien sûr, il s'agit de Malfoy donc je suis certaine qu'il le niera… au début. »

Harry se leva. "Ne le dit pas à Ron, pas pour l'instant."

Il monta les escaliers qui menaient à son dortoir. Harry essaya de voir comment tout cela avait pu se passer alors que rien ne semblait avoir de sens. Depuis le premier jour Malfoy avait haï Harry. Tout le monde savait ça. Il ne pouvait penser à ce que cela serait lorsque les choses entre eux changeraient.

Lorsqu'il y eut réfléchi, il réalisa que cela expliquait pourquoi il avait ressenti le besoin d'aller voir Malfoy dans sa chambre. Il n'avait alors pas réellement su pourquoi, mais il y était tout de même allé. Il n'avait réalisé complètement l'aspect illogique de sa conduite que lorsque Malfoy avait commencé à le tanner sur le pourquoi de sa visite.

Se refusant à réfléchir à sa situation advantage, Harry se changea et se coucha, essayant de dormir un peu…

Fin du chapitre 3… j'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture ! Encore toutes mes excuses pour le retard ! Je vais essayer de traduire un autre chapitre d'ici la fin du mois…

**Pour m'excuser du retard, voici en 'exclusivité' des extraits du chapitre 4 :**

_En passant dans la salle commune, il remarqua qu'Hermione était affalée sur un des canapés et dormait à côté du feu. Il enleva le livre qui était sous son bras et la recouvrit d'une couverture._

_Le livre était intitulé "Les veelas et leurs compagnons."_

_…_

_Draco se réveilla bien plus tard que d'habitude, se frottant un endroit sensible de la tête. La nuit passée, il avait essayé de s'arracher des cheveux sans se faire mal comme le faisait Potter, mais cela ne marchait apparemment pas._

_…_

"_Alors?" demanda Pansy. "Qu'est ce que tu veux?"_

"_Je sais que Malfoy est un veela." Déclara Hermione d'un air assuré._

"_Cela ne me surprend pas. En quoi cela te regarde ? »_

"_Parce qu'Harry va être lui aussi concerné."_

_…_

_Le Gryffindor avait la main sur l'épaule de Weasley pendant que le rouquin lisait une letter à voix haute._

_Draco ressentit un pincement de jalousie devant cette scène, mais avant qu'il ne puisse en réaliser la cause, ce pincement avait disparu._

_…_

"_Laisse moi essayer." Suggéra Harry. "Je suis habitué à le réveiller." Il se pencha près de l'oreille de son ami pour lui murmurer: « Au secours ! Des araignées!"_

_Ron se réveilla immédiatement et sursautant demanda alarmé, "Hein? Où ça ? »_

N'oubliez pas de laisser vos remarques, commentaires et même critiques ou flammes (celles qui ne sont pas constructives seront utilisées pour faire griller des chamallows) ou pour simplement dire si vous avez apprécié… il vous suffit de cliquer sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche de l'écran.

Probablement en fin de semaine ou début de semaine prochaine : La suite de The Rider !

D'ici là, à bientôt !

Hi-chan


	4. Jeudi

Pfiou… j'aurai eu du mal à traduire ce chapitre dans les délais que je m'étais fixés… mais bon, le voilà… il y a plusieurs confrontations dans ce chapitre ainsi qu'un réveil un peu brutal pour Ron… mais je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse lire. Comme j'ai traduis le chapitre cette nuit, il n'a pas été relu donc je m'excuse à l'avance s'il y a des fautes… cependant, j'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture!

.-.

Petit rappel: vous avez jusqu'à aujourd'hui 15 h pour voter pour le chapitre que vous voulez lire aux alentours du 10 juillet! (pour l'instant, la balance penche en faveur de The rider et non d'Interactions chimiques)

.-.

Tous mes remerciements aux personnes qui ont reviewé le dernier chapitre! J'espère que ce chapitre aura autant de succès! (ou même plus…)

.-.

Bref, bonne lecture et à très bientôt!

Hi-chan

.-.

**Harry Potter et le veela aux cheveux blonds **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapitre Quatre  
Jeudi**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Harry se réveilla plus tôt que d'habitude le jeudi matin suivant. Cinq minutes après son réveil, sentant qu'il ne réussirait pas à se rendormir, il soupira puis se leva.

.-.

Il se vêtit d'un pantalon kaki et d'un sweat chaud. Décembre était l'un des mois les plus froids de l'année. Il descendit ensuite pour aller petit déjeuner. En passant dans la salle commune, il remarqua qu'Hermione dormait sur un canapé, près du feu. Il retira le livre sur lequel elle s'était endormie et la recouvrit d'une couverture.

.-.

Le livre en question était intitulé: "Les veelas et leurs compagnons". Harry décida de le garder et de le lui rendre plus tard.

.-.

Il devait être encore plus tôt que ce qu'Harry pensait car lorsqu'il parvint à la Grande Salle, très peu de gens étaient déjà levés. Harry s'assit tranquillement à l'une des places du milieu de la table des Gryffondor. Il sortit son devoir d'Enchantements afin de le relire tout en petit déjeunant et en attendant ses amis.

.-.

Il s'avéra que Ron arriva peu après.

.-.

"Pourquoi es tu debout aussi tôt?" demanda Harry à Ron tandis que ce dernier, l'air fatigué, s'installait à côté de lui tout en remplissant son assiette de nourriture.

.-.

"Seamus et Dean ne voulaient pas me laisser dormir plus longtemps." Répondit il, irrité.

.-.

Quelques hibous arrivèrent pour le courrier matinal. Une lettre adressée à 'Ron Weasley' atterrit devant eux. Ron la récupéra et la retourna.

.-.

"C'est de la part de Fred et George. Me d'mande c'qu'ils veulent." Dit Ron à Harry.

.-.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

.-.

Draco se leva très tard ce matin là, se frottant un endroit sensible de la tête. En effet, la nuit dernière, il avait essayé de s'enlever des cheveux sans douleur comme Potter avait réussi à le faire. Mais apparemment, cela ne marchait pas.

.-.

Le Serpentard était furieux. Cela l'énervait de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait avec Potter. Ce qui l'irritait encore plus était que quelqu'un puisse lui prendre des cheveux sans qu'il ne le sente. Son estomac gargouilla, signalant qu'il était temps d'aller petit déjeuner.

.-.

Il s'habilla et se prépara à sortir de sa chambre. Il soupira lorsqu'il réalisa que Pansy était derrière la porte, essayant probablement d'écouter ce qui se passait dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit alors sa porte et effectivement, Pansy était là, l'air surpris.

.-.

"Comment savais tu que j'étais là?" demanda t elle.

.-.

"Je ne le savais pas." Lui répondit il.

.-.

Ils montèrent ensemble et croisèrent Granger.

.-.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux, Granger?" grommela Draco.

.-.

"J'ai besoin de parler à Pansy," répondit elle "seule." Rajouta t elle par la suite.

.-.

Draco regarda Pansy qui acquiesça en signe de réponse. "Je serais dans la Grande Salle." Lui dit Draco avant de poursuivre son chemin pour aller petit déjeuner.

.-.

"Eh bien?" demanda Pansy. "Qu'est ce que tu veux?"

.-.

"Je sais que Malfoy est un veela." Déclara brusquement Hermione.

.-.

"ça m'étonne pas… En quoi ça te regarde?"

.-.

"Parce qu'harry va être concerné."

.-.

"Qu'est ce que Potter a à voir avec le fait que Draco soit un veela?" demanda Pansy, d'un ton signifiant clairement qu'Hermione avait intérêt à le dire.

.-.

"Harry peut récupérer les cheveux de Malfoy." Répondit Hermione comme si ces simples mots voulaient tout dire.

.-.

"Et?" questionna Pansy, les mains sur les hanches, signe apparent de son irritation.

.-.

"Cherche la réponse." Déclara Hermione tout en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle.

.-.

Pendant que Draco, Pansy et Hermione parlaient, Harry et Ron lisait la lettre des frères de ce dernier. Le Serpentard blond pénétra dans la Grande Salle au moment exact où Harry éclata de rire, rompant ainsi le calme ambiant.

.-.

Le Gryffondor avait les mains sur l'épaule de Weasley pendant que celui ci lisait une lettre à voix haute.

.-.

Draco sentit un pincement de jalousie devant cette scène 'intime', amis avant d'en réaliser la cause, ce sentiment avait disparu.

.-.

Pansy arriva à ce moment et il alla avec elle vers leur table. Draco commença à se gratter le dos tout en s'assayant et cela n'arrangea pas les choses: cela ne le grattait que plus.

.-.

"Pansy, je n'arrive pas à empêcher mon dos de me démanger." lui dit il.

.-.

Pansy lui lança un regard confus avant de sortir sa baguette et de lancer un simple sort d'anti-démangeaison. Draco arrêta alors de se gratter. "ça a marché alors?" demanda t elle.

.-.

Draco acquiesça, "Merci."

.-.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

.-.

En cours d'Histoire de la Magie ce jour là, Harry s'était endormi; Ron avait lancé un enchantement sur des dessins de joueurs de Quidditch afin qu'ils bougent sur son parchemin et Hermione comme à son habitude notait tout ce que déblattérait M. Binns.

.-.

Hermione jetta un coup d'œil à Harry et vit qu'il s'était endormi. En temps normal, elle ne lui aurait pas reproché son attitude, mais elle avait besoin de lui parler sans que Ron ne l'entende.

.-.

Elle le secoua donc gentiment par l'épaule pour le réveiller. "Harry, réveille toi!" murmura t elle.

.-.

Il leva la tête, encore grogy. "Le cours est il…" demanda t il.

.-.

Hermione lui coupa la parole. "Shhhh. Non. Cependant, je devais te parler."

.-.

"De quoi?"

.-.

"Tu as une retenue ce soir."

.-.

"A t on vraiment besoin d'en parler maintenant?" demanda Harry, comprenant la vraie raison pour laquelle elle voulait lui parler. Il regarda alentour pour voir si quelqu'un les écoutait.

.-.

"Eh bien, ensuite, j'ai cours de Runes et ensuite c'est le dîner mais Ron sera là. C'est donc notre seule occasion."

.-.

"Pourquoi as tu besoin de parler, d'ailleurs? Je vais seulement avoir retenue avec Malfoy. Rien ne va se passer."

.-.

"Je veux juste que tu y réfléchisse un peu. Rappelle toi que tu n'es pas le seul dans cette galère. Il a aussi peu envie que toi de s'y retrouver, je parie."

.-.

Harry fit courir une main dans ses cheveux, soupirant. "Je le sais bien, Hermione. J'y pense beaucoup mais si tu ne le crois pas. Je vais essayer d'être civil avec lui. Mais je ne peux rien promettre."

.-.

"Du moment que tu fais attention..."

.-.

Hermione arrêta de parler et entendit M. Binns annoncer la fin du cours.

.-.

"Ron, veux tu bien te réveiller." Dit Hermione tout en secouant le rouquin qui s'était profondément endormi. "Ron, sérieusement. Le cours est fini. C'est fini!"

.-.

"Laisse moi essayer." suggéra Harry. "Je suis plus habitué que toi à le réveiller." Il se pencha alors vers l'oreille de son ami. "Des araignées!"

.-.

Ron sursauta sur sa chaise, immédiatement réveillé. "Où ça?" demanda t il alarmé.

Harry se cacha la bouche avec les mains, essayant de dissimuler son rire.

.-.

"Honnêtement Harry, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu l'effrayes comme ça." Le tança sévèrement Hermione. "Ron, il n'y a pas d'araignée. Harry essayait simplement de te réveiller." Expliqua t elle à Ron.

.-.

Ron, suspicieux, fit passer son regard de l'un à l'autre. "Etes vous sûrs?" demanda t il.

.-.

"Hermione a raison, Ron. J'essayais simplement de te réveiller. On essayait d'autres moyens depuis un moment."

.-.

Ron soupira puis se leva. Juste à ce moment là, une araignée tomba de son bureau et s'enfuit en courant. Ron cria avant de tomber dans les vapes.

.-.

"Maintenant, regarde les conséquences de ce que tu as fait, Harry." Grogna Hermione.

.-.

"Il ira bien." Répondit Harry d'un signe de la main. "Quand il se réveillera, il sera même content d'avoir loupé le cours de Divination."

.-.

Hermione regarda sa montre. "Bon, je dois aller en cours. J'espère que tu arriveras à l'emmener à l'infirmerie sans problème. Et ne fais pas exprès de prendre le chemin le plus long et d'aller lentement."

.-.

Harry acquiesça, tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il prendrait le plus de temps possible. Hermione partit sans un mot supplémentaire. Harry secoua la tête, se demandant pourquoi elle courrait tout le temps. Harry agita sa baguette et guida Ron qu'il lévitait en dehors de la salle de cours en direction de l'infirmerie, tout en s'assurant d'avancer à une allure de tortue.

.-.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour regarder par la fenêtre une classe de premières années qui apprenaient à voler sur des balais. Harry se souvint de sa première fois sur un balai alors qu'il défendait Neville contre Malfoy.

.-.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne regardait pas où il allait et il trébucha sur quelqu'un quiétait assis par terre. Cela fit tomber Harry en avant et il perdit sa concentration faisant tomber Ron et ses livres par terre dans un bruit sourd.

.-.

"Tu regardes pas où tu mets tes pieds, Potter?" l'interpela une voix familière.

.-.

Harry étouffa un grognement contre la pierre froide. Il se releva en prenant appui sur ses mains.

.-.

"C'est de ta faute." Répondit Harry.

.-.

"Oh, pardon. Je ne savais pas que j'avais besoin de signaler où j'étais. je pensais que tu savais marcher correctement. Et apparemment, je ne devrais pas en attendre autant de toi." Ricana Draco.

.-.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ait quelqu'un assis par terre pendant les cours." Répliqua Harry furieux tout en se levant et en s'époussetant.

.-.

"Evidemment." Murmura Draco. Ensuite il demanda, "Qu'est ce que tu fais à léviter Weasley à travers les couloirs poendant les cours?"

.-.

"En quoi ça te regarde?"

.-.

Draco se leva. "En rien, mais j'ai besoin d'être sûr que tu as une bonne raison de ne pas être en cours car autrement je devrais t'enlever des points… je suis préfet après tout."

.-.

"Si tu veux savoir, Malfoy, j'emmène Ron à l'infirmerie parce qu'il est tombé dans les pommes." Répondit Harry.

.-.

Draco éclata de rire, "Evanoui, comme une femelette."

.-.

"Ferme là."

.-.

"Qu'est ce que tu vas faire?"

.-.

"Tu sais," dit Harry en se rapprochant de Draco, "ce n'est pas la première fois cette semaine qu'on se dispute. Rappelles toi ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois. Tu pense que tu peux gagner contre moi?"

.-.

Draco se frotta l'arrière du crâne là où c'était encore douloureux. "Je m'en souviens parfaitement."

.-.

"As tu essayé de t'arracher des cheveux?" demanda Harry amusé.

.-.

Draco détourna le regard, "Et alors?"

.-.

"C'était douloureux, hein?" continua Harry, les yeux brillant de malice.

.-.

"C'est quoi ton problème Potter? Pourquoi ça te réjouit?"

.-.

Harry s'approcha encore plus en attrapa un cheveu blond. Draco fronça les sourcils et Harry en arracha un autre. "Vas tu arrêter, à la fin? Tu te comporte comme un gamin." Dit Draco, en colère, tout en repoussant brutalement Harry.

.-.

"ça te rend juste amer de ne pas pouvoir le faire sans que ta tête ne te fasse mal pendant au moins deux jours."

.-.

"Hey c'est pas juste! C'est mes cheveux, tout de même. Je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est _toi_ qui parmi tant d'autres peux le faire." Les joues d'Harry se teintèrent d'une belle couleur rouge et il détourna le regard. Draco le regarda, soupçonneux. "Qu'est ce que tu sais?"

.-.

"Je ne sais rien Malfoy. Pourquoi saurais quelque chose sur le fait que tu sois un foutu Veela?"

.-.

"Cela semblait t'intéresser avant." Draco s'arrêta, regardant Ron qui était toujours étalé par terre. "Pourquoi n'emmenerais tu pas simplement Weasely voir Madame Pomfrey et me laisser tranquille?"

.-.

"Pourquoi es tu assis dans le couloir?"

.-.

"Je n'ai pas à te répondre."

.-.

"Exact..."

.-.

Harry relança le sort de lévitation sur Ron et sur ses livres mais avant qu'il ne puisse partir Draco l'arrêta.

.-.

"Potter."

.-.

"Quoi?" demanda Harry en se retournant.

.-.

"Peux tu me rendre les cheveux que tu m'as pris? Je ne peux pas te retrouver sans arrêt dans ma chambre, n'est ce pas?"

.-.

Harry soupira puis revint sur ses pas. Il laissa tomber les deux cheveux blonds quasiment blancs qu'il avait pris dans la main du Serpentard. Leurs mains s'effleurèrent et Draco eut un sursaut. Harry le regarda bizarrement puis passa son chemin.

.-.

Harry pénétra dans l'infirmerie et vit Madame Pomfrey qui s'agitait dans tous les sens, ne reamrquant pas Harry ou Ron.

.-.

"Excusez moi, Madame Pomfrey." Dit Harry, pénétrant plus franchement dans la pièce.

.-.

Surprise, elle sursauta légèrement avant de répondre. "Eh bien, ne reste pas planté là; installe le sur un lit." Dit elle, désignant un des lits près d'elle.

.-.

Harry levita son ami sur le lit désigné. Madame Pomfrey reprit la parole. "Alors, qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec M. Weasley cette fois ci?" demanda t elle tout en l'examinant.

.-.

"Il s'est évanouit." Répondit il simplement.

.-.

"Les araignées? Encore?" Harry acquiesça. "Je devrais vraiment parler de ce problème avec le Professeur Dumbledore."

.-.

"Bon, dois je retourner en cours?" demanda Harry après un instant, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de rester.

.-.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Tu as pris ton temps pour venir ici apparemment et il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps de cours."

.-.

"Qu'est ce que je dois faire alors?"

.-.

"Est ce que je sais ce que vous faites de votre temps libre, M. Potter?" dit elle en souriant.

.-.

"Merci."

.-.

Harry quitta l'infirmerie et regarda l'heure. il restait vingt bonnes minutes de cours et il aurait pu y aller. Il sourit.

.-.

Harry regagna son dortoir pour y déposer son sac. Il n'en aurait pas besoin pour le reste de la soirée. Il avait encore dix minutes lorsqu'il redescendit les escaliers. Il n'avait rien à faire et il décida donc d'aller voir si les premières années étaient encore sur le terrain de Quidditch et si Malfoy était resté à l'endroit où il l'avait vu.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Et voilà! Un chapitre de plus de fini… la traduction m'aura pris un peu plus de temps que prévu (j'ai fini à 3h du mat') donc j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes…

.-.

À titre d'anecdote, pendant que je traduisait, j'écoutais l'album de Gackt MIZERABLE que j'ai acheté hier…

.-.

Si vous avez aimé ou que vous avez quelque chose à dire (notamment sur la mise en page: j'ai essayé de rendre le chapitre facile et agréable à lire), n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le mulot et à laisser une review… (je m'engage à répondre à chacun personnellement…)

.-.

Bye bye…

.-.

Hi-chan


	5. Retenue

**Ayant fini mon job d'été et étant rentrée d'une semaine de vacances, je promets d'essayer de sortir un maximum de chapitres d'ici le début de la nouvelle année universitaire (je suis admise en Master 2). De plus, comme je tiens à fêter dignement mon anniversaire, j'ai mis en ligne (groupe yahoo) toute une série d'images et illustrations… J'ai aussi mis sur mon profil le lien vers mon 'album photo' qui contient d'autres images.**

**Ce chapitre est dédié à Onarluca qui a répondu la première à une question que j'avais posé lors de la partie 2 du chapitre 8 de The Rider.**

**Trêve de blablas, place au plaisir ! Voici donc le chapitre 5 d'Harry Potter et le veela aux cheveux blonds.**

**Bonne lecture ! Je vous retrouve à la fin du chapitre !**

**Hi-chan**

* * *

** -.-.-.-.-****  
**

* * *

**Harry Potter et le Veela aux cheveux blonds**

* * *

_**Chapitre cinq**_

_** Retenue**_

* * *

** -.-.-.-.-**

* * *

Pansy avait séché la première moitié de ses cours de l'après midi pour pouvoir faire des recherches sur les veelas à la bibliothèque. Cependant, à son plus grand désappointement, tous les livres sur ce sujet avaient été empruntés. Elle pensa que Granger devait les avoir et comme elle ne pouvait pas la joindre, elle décidé de demander à Blaise s'il en avait. 

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva dans le dortoir des garçons que Blaise partageait avec Crabbe et Goyle. La pièce était étonnamment propre, compte tenu de qui y vivait. Elle décida de ne pas fureter autour de la chambre car ce n'était pas le but de sa 'mission'. Le but en question était de trouver un livre précis, ce qui en soi n'était pas une sinécure. Blaise avait un grand nombre de livres dans sa malle et celui qu'elle cherchait semblait être bien caché.

Pansy s'assit sur le bord du lit de Blaise tout en feuilletant le livre, à la recherché de l'information dont elle avait besoin. Quand elle parvint au paragraphe sur les cheveux de veela, elle fut surprise. Après un instant de réflexion, elle vit ce que Granger avait essayé de lui dire. Pansy pâlit brutalement et se mit à trembler. La seule chose à faire maintenant était de travailler de concert avec la fille aux cheveux touffus. La vie de son meilleur ami en dépendait.

Pansy re-cacha le livre et sortit à temps pour arriver avec seulement un peu de retard à son dernier cours.

Après le départ d'Harry, Draco se tint debout à une fenêtre de l'infirmerie, grimaçant. Il y avait les maux de tête avec lesquels il s'était réveillé et puis le fait que son dos n'arrêtait pas de le gratter. De plus son père lui avait envoyé un hibou à propos de ses notes et pour jeter de l'huile sur le feu, Potter se montrait insupportable.

Après un moment passé à fixer le paysage qu'on apercevait par la fenêtre, Draco se préparait à partir lorsqu'il vit un petit livre sur le sol derrière une armure.

"Potter." Grommela-t-il.

Draco attira le livre à lui avec un sortilège.

Le titre était "Les Veelas et leurs Compagnons". Draco fronça les sourcils, confus. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse y réfléchir, il entendit des pas pressés. Espérant qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un professeur ou de Finch (en version française: Rusard); il laissa le livre et quitta l'endroit d'un pas rapide.

Harry arriva à la fenêtre qui donnait sur le terrain de Quidditch mais, à son plus grand désappointement, les Première Année avaient fini de voler. Soupirant, il regarda alentour, mais Malfoy était lui aussi parti.

Il remarqua ensuite le livre qu'il avait du laisser tomber plus tôt et le récupéra. Après un dernier regard, il partit pour aller dîner.

Hermione et Ron étaient déjà assis quand Harry arriva. Il s'assit en face d'eux et prit sa tête entre les mains.

"Merci, mon cher" dit Ron à Harry, qui grimaça en entendant les derniers mots. "Si tu avais laissé Hermione m'accompagner, j'aurais été de retour en cours bien avant qu'ils ne soient finis."

"Ronald Weasley, ne remercie pas Harry, je lui avais dit expressément de ne pas faire ça, il aurait du écouter. » le tança Hermione.

"Ecoute 'Mione , c'était seulement un cours de divination."

"J'ai moi aussi loupe tout le cours Ron." L'informa Harry.

"Vous êtes tous deux désespérants." Déclara Hermione, levant les yeux au ciel.

"Mais tu nous aimes comme ça, hein?"

Hermione tourna son attention vers Harry, remarquant qu'il semblait perturbé. "Qu'est ce qui se passe Harry? Un problème?" demanda-t-elle.

"Pas vraiment. Juste que je vais devoir aller à ma retenue." Répondit-il fatigué.

"Ca ne vas pas mal se passer, tu veras." Le rassura Hermione.

Ron dit ensuit quelque chose d'une voix alarmée, mais ni Hermione ni Harry ne purent le comprendre car il parlait la bouche pleine.

"Avale ce que tu as dans la bouche, Ron." Lui dit Hermione comme si elle était sa mère.

Il avala donc et répéta ce qu'il venait de dire. "Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par 'Ca ne vas pas mal se passer'? Eh, c'est de Snape et de Malfoy qu'on parle."

Hermione ignora le rouquin. "Il faut seulement que tu y ailles sans volonté de les défier..." Harry acquiesça.

Après ne pas avoir avalé grand chose, Harry se leva avec une certaine réticence et se dirigea ver la salle des potions. Il toqua à la porte et Snape lui dit d'entrer. Draco était déjà là.

"Merci M. Potter, de nous accorder enfin votre présence." Lui dit le Professeur Snape sarcastiquement. "Allez dans la Réserve chercher les ingrédients, tous les deux." Ajouta-t-il.

Harry laissa tomber son livre sur une table proche et se dirigea vers la Réserve, souriant à Draco lorsqu'il vit sa nervosité.

"C'est pas si mal là dedans." Dit Draco en pénétrant dans la petite pièce.

"Apparemment pas." Répondit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

"Eh bien?" demanda Draco après être resté debout un moment.

"Quoi?" dit Harry du tac au tac.

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait?"

"_On _ne fait rien. Tu sais quels sont les ingrédients, va les chercher." Lui dit Harry.

Draco regarda alentour, ne sachant clairement pas quoi faire. Harry soupira et commença à expliquer.

Il pointa son doigt vers la droite. "Tout ce qui est en rapport avec les animaux et autres créatures vivantes est à droite. Les plantes et minéraux sont à gauche." Montrant le côté gauche des étagères. "Et tout les ingrédients fabriqués sont au milieu avec des fioles pour permettre de mettre la quantité exacte d'ingrédient dont on a besoin." Continua-t-il paresseusement, faisant un geste général de la main. Harry,pour conclure, déclara, "C'est pas si dur que ça, Malfoy."

Draco trouva un des ingrédients. Il s'arrêta, "Je plonge simplement ma main dedans?" demanda-t-il.

"Oh honnêtement, tu devrais savoir que certains ingrédients sont dangereux et que tu as besoin dans ce cas de pincettes. De plus, parfois, un type particulier de flacon est requis. C'est un comportement à avoir qui aurait du te paraître évident."

Après que les ingrédients nécessaires ont été réunis et quelques questions supplémentaires de Draco, ils retournèrent dans la salle de classe où Draco avait déjà installé un chaudron.

"Vous allez tous deux travailler ensemble sur cette potion. Je vais faire autre chose." Déclara le Professeur Snape avant de les laisser seuls.

Draco montra à Harry comment préparer les ingrédients. Il prenait la moitié de la quantité d'ingrédient nécessaire et la préparait, Harry copiant ensuite ce que Draco avait fait.

Chaque fois que Draco préparait un nouvel ingrédient, Harry regardait avec une grande attention. Il travaillait avec tellement de soin et de précision. Il était intéressant de voir combien il était passionné par les potions.

Alors que Draco était penché sur la table pour travailler, ses cheveux blonds tombaient librement devant son visage crispé part la concentration. Harry remarqua aussi que Draco se mordillait la lèvre inférieur en travaillant.

"Potter." Dit Draco, sortant Harry de sa transe. "Qu'est ce que tu observes?"

"Rien." Répondit Harry en détournant le regard.

"Dans ce cas, prépare tes ingrédients."

Harry rougit légèrement avant de répondre, "Je ne faisais pas attention."

"Alors tu devais fixer du regard quelque chose."

"Non, je ne faisais pas ça, Malfoy." Répondit Harry plus fermement.

"Bon, dans ce cas, je vais te remontrer." Dit Draco légèrement nerveux. Il mit le couteau dans la main d'Harry et après une hésitation plaça la sienne au dessus de celle de son binôme.

Le Gryffindor regarda Draco comme si ce dernier était complètement fou, mais le Slytherin ignora le regard et continua de guider la main d'Harry.

"Détends toi! Tu ne le fais pas correctement, laisse moi te guider." Lui indiqua Draco.

Il était dur de détendre les muscles de sa main alors qu'il y en avait une autre surprenament chaude sur la sienne. Et encore plus lorsqu'il réalisa qu'en temps voulu ils seraient beaucoup plus en contact… Mais il réussit peu après à faire abstraction de ce fait.

Draco découvrit que cette méthode était bien plus efficace car cela obligeait Harry à faire attention à tout ce qu'il faisait. A la fin, Draco n'avait Presque plus à diriger la main d'Harry.

Lorsque le maître en potions revint dans la pièce, la potion des deux étudiants était d'un bleu nuit, juste comme elle devait être.

Le Professeur se rapprocha d'eux et examina le contenu de leur chaudron. Il regarda les deux élèves qui étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans un plaisant silence.

"Bien, il semblerait que la potion soit parfaite. Comment vous avez réussi à travailler ensemble sans poser de problèmes est au dessus de ma compréhension… Il semblerait que cela signifie que vous travaillerez ensemble jusqu'à la fin de l'année." A ces mots, les sourires qui fleurissaient leurs lèvres disparurent. Snape fit un mouvement rapide de baguette et la potion se retrouva dans des fioles et stockée dans la Réserve.

"Merci Malfoy. Grâce à toi, j'ai pu obtenir la moyenne." Dit Harry. Il se préparait à partir mais, butant dans sa chaise, il heurta le dos de Draco qui eut un sifflement de douleur.

"N'exagère pas. Je n'ai pas pu te faire si mal, Malfoy." Dit Harry en se levant.

"Merlin , tu es si maladroit. Et je sais que ça n'aurait pas du me faire mal, imbécile, mais pourtant ça l'a fait." dit Draco, les dents serrées pour ne pas hurler de douleur, tout en se frottant le dos.

"Vous pouvez tous les deux partir maintenant." Dit Snape, "Et ne foutez plus le bordel dans ma classe ou la punition sera bien plus terrible que le simple fait de refaire une potion."

Les deux garcons sortirent de la pièce, Harry récupérant discrètement son livre au passage. Il marchèrent tous deux en silence en direction du Grand Hall où Harry devait retrouver Ron et Hermione, alors que Draco devait retrouver Blaise et Pansy.

Avant que leurs amis n'arrivent, Harry décida de remercier Malfoy. "Merci pour ton aide avec la potion. Snape n'aurait jamais accepté si je n'avais pas travaillé avec toi." Dit Harry tout en tendant la main pour qu'ils se la serrent.

Draco regarda la main tendue d'un air suspicieux avant de soupirer puis de prendre la main d'Harry. Aussitôt Draco frémit et ferma les yeux sous la douleur.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe maintenant?" demanda-t-il au blond tout en essayant de retirer sa main, mais Draco le retenait d'une poigne de fer.

"C'est juste que ça fait super mal." gémit Draco.

"Qu'est ce qui fait mal?" demanda Harry, préoccupé en voyant Draco se tendre sous la douleur.

"Mon dos." Les yeux de Draco s'élargirent sous l'étonnement lorsqu'il réalisa de quoi il s'agissait et il se préparait à demander à Harry d'aller chercher Snape. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse le faire, la douleur devint si forte qu'il ne parvenait plus à prononcer ne serait ce qu'un mot.

Harry regarda tout autour de lui et remarqua que nombre d'élèves s'étaient rassemblés maintenant pour voir ce qui se passait entre les deux ennemis jurés.

"Et merde..." murmura Harry. Il était certain que Malfoy essaierait de s'en prendre à lui après tout ce cirque.

Pansy et Blaise s'approchèrent les premiers. "Vire toi de là, Potter." ordonna Blaise.

"Vas te faire voir." répliqua Ron.

"Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait?" demanda Hermione, essayant de deviner ce qui se passait.

"Je ne sais pas, je ne sens rien." Répondit Harry.

"Dans ce cas, lâche le, Harry!" s'exclama Ron.

"Je ne peux pas! Il ne me lâche pas!" A ce moment, Draco, qui ne pouvait plus supporter la douleur, s'évanouit. Avant qu'il ne puisse heurter le sol, Harry le rattrapa et tomba avec lui.

Entre temps un Slytherin était allé chercher leur directeur de maison. "Bougez vous!" dit le Professeur énervé, se frayant un chemin à travers la foule.

Il fit avaler au Veela une dose de potion calmante qu'Harry et Draco venaient de faire.

"Bon sang." Murmura Harry, se frottant les mains afin d'essayer de se débarrasser de la sensation de brûlure, "On dirait que son dos est en feu."

"Partez!" cria Snape brusquement, faisant sursauter tout le monde. "Rentrez tous dans vos salles communes! De toute façon, vous ne devriez pas être dehors si tard et je suis sûr que vous avez tous votre devoir de potions à faire."

Tous décidèrent de partir avant que le professeur de potions en colère ne commence à enlever des points, excepté Hermione qui s'apprêtait à dire qu'elle avait déjà fini son devoir, mais Ron la bâillonna d'une main avant qu'elle ne puisse proférer un mot.

"Viens, mec." Dit Ron, tendant son autre main à Harry.

"Weasley, partez. Potter va venir avec moi." Ordonna Snape.

Ron lui jeta un regard étrange. "Okay dans ce cas, on sera dans notre salle commune." Dit il à Harry, avant qu'il ne parte avec Hermione.

"Vous aussi, Blaise et Pansy." Dit leur professeur aux deux Slytherins qui étaient derrière lui.

"Mais pourquoi Potter reste? Cela a-t-il à voir avec le fait que Draco est un Veela?" demanda Blaise.

Le professeur Snape se pinça l'arrête du nez et soupira. "Oui, Blaise, maintenant, part et arête de révéler aux étudiants l'héritage génétique de Draco."

Sitôt après le départ du Slytherin, Harry prit la parole. "C'est bon, vous savez. J'étais déjà au courant du fait que Draco était un veela." Dit il, les yeux posés sur le blond dans ses bras.

"Cela va simplifier un peu les choses. Quoiqu'il en soit, prenez le dans vos bras et suivez moi." Ordonna-t-il avant de prendre le chemin des cachots.

"Ne serait il pas plus simple de le léviter?" demanda Harry alors qu'ils approchaient de la salle de cours de Snape.

"Pas pour lui." Après être parvenus dans la salle de classe Snape reprit la parole. "Placez le sur le sol et gardez vos mains sur son dos." Harry fit comme on lui disait de faire. "Sous ses vêtements, Potter." Grinça Snape dans ses dents.

"Est ce que… " Harry s'arrêta un instant afin de rassembler le courage nécessaire pour poser sa question "cela a quelque chose à voir avec le fait que je suis le compagnon de Malfoy?"

Snape perdit patience un moment avant de remettre son masque d'indifférence en place. "Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous le sachiez, mais oui. Maintenant, dites moi ce qui s'est exactement passé."

"Draco se plaignait de douleurs dorsales et en suite il est devenu catatonique." Répondit Harry, ratant le soupir que le blond eut lorsqu'il avait prononcé son nom.

"Quel imbécile! Savez vous depuis combien de temps ça dure?" demanda le maître en potions.

"J'ai remarqué qu'il se grattait beaucoup le dos avant. Après ma chute sur lui, il a dit que son dos lui faisait très mal, bien plus que le faible choc qu'il y a eu." Dit Harry.

Le maître en potions secoua la tête. "Je croyais vous avoir dit de lui toucher le dos."

Harry défit les robes du blond et glissa ses mains sous la chemise de l'autre garçon qui se détendit instantanément. "C'est si brûlant et il y a des aspérités anormales." Il s'arrêta. "Pourquoi est ce à moi de faire ça?"

"Apparemment le toucher de leur compagnon calme les veelas. Vous n'avez donc rien lu sur ce sujet?" répondit Snape agacé.

"C'est ce que j'étais en train de faire."

Draco grogna encore une fois et cligna des yeux. Il leva le regard sur le garçon aux cheveux d'ébène. Il avait l'impression d'être brûlé partout et pourtant, il sentait une fraîcheur réconfortante au niveau de son dos. Draco savait qu'il le regretterait plus tard, mais il avait besoin d'Harry pour l'instant. La sensation de brûlure revint, encore plus forte, et même les mains fraîches de son camarade ne pouvait calmer cette douleur.

"La peau bouge, on croirait qu'elle va craquer." Dit Harry paniqué au maître en potions.

"Couchez le sur l'estomac et ôtez sa chemise." Ordonna-t-il.

Une fois la chemise de Draco enlevée, deux protubérances se situant sur les omoplates furent dévoilées. Le professeur tendit à Harry un autre flacon de potion calmante.

"Que pensez vous qu'il faudrait faire pour l'aider?" demanda Snape à Harry.

Harry regarda son aîné un moment avant de réagir. Il fit avaler la potion au veela puis s'asseyant à côté du blond, il lui caressa les cheveux tout en se penchant pour placer un petit baiser au creux de son cou. Le jeune homme légèrement plus petit que lui soupira.

L'instant d'après, son dos sembla imploser et deux ailes déplumées apparurent. Quelques secondes plus tard, de superbes plumes vert émeraude poussèrent.

* * *

**-.-.-.-.- **

* * *

** -.-.-.-.-**

* * *

**Voilà, c'est fini pour l'instant ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

**Petite indication : le prochain chapitre que je ferais paraître sera un chapitre de The Rider et après je ne sais pas trop (en tout cas, je vais essayer de commencer la traduction du chapitre suivant d'Interactions chimiques, mais comme il est relativement long, il est fort possible que je sorte autre chose entre temps.**

**Sinon, j'aurais besoin d'un bêta-consultant sur une histoire sur laquelle je commence à travailler et qui s'intitulerait (le titre n'est pas définitif) Le fossoyeur… pour plus de renseignements, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message…**

**Sur ce, à bientôt !**

**Hi-chan**

**Carburant utilisé pendant cette traduction : pains d'épices divers, Guinness avec un peu de sirop de cerise et petits gâteaux fourrés à la cannelle…**


End file.
